Forgotten memories
by I'm Number Eleven
Summary: What if One, Two, Three and Eight wake up in a hospital not remembering who they are, only remembering there names.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys, Welcome to very close to Christmas day :D Lets get started with the 'Episode'.**

**Maggie POV**

I wake up, in a hospital, why am I here? I have a rope thingy on my neck, no jewal included. I get out of bed to see A girl with blond waivy hair, looks like she is about twenty one. A boy about fourteen years old, has a dark skin tone. The last person I see is a boy with dark curly hair and a tanned skin tone. The curly boys eyes flutter open. I walk over to him, he has emerald green eyes. He gets up and looks at me.

"Hi." He says, I smile at him.

"Hi." I say back mocking his tone.

"I'm Joseph." He says, I smile again, He copies my face.

"Maggie." I say, he looks around the room. We both start walking around, blondie and Dude also woke up, Blondie calls herself Angela. The dude calls himself Hannu, We are all walking around, We find the exi and walk out. Joseph found alot of cash in his pockets and we decide to a store to buy some clouthing, I found myself a dress with tights and a pair of glasses, Angela found some shorts, tights, a headband and some sunglasses.

Hannu and Joseph both got shorts, t-shirts and some sunglasses. Lucky for me my glasses can turn into sunglasses. We pay and leave the store. We decide to get some food and coffee so we end up at some place called Ice Cream for Everyone, we decided coffee but whatever. We get the ice cream and sit down. We look up to see at the other table a girl with olive tone skin, Blond hair, a other girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. And a boy with dark long hair. I look back at my ice cream.

"Listen, the money is all wet from when Fivewas drowning me." He says. He doesnt have money? I ask Joseph for some money and I go inside the store and get three ice creams. I bring them out and give them to them. The brunnete looks up at me.

"Thank you." She says. I smile and nod, I sit down with them.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." I say, They look at me.

"I'm Maren, thats Stanley and Marina." Maren says, I nod and smile. Marina looks like she is going to cry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask her, She now has tears running down her face. She wipes them away.

"Nothing," She says, She then grabs out a ringing phone.

Marina POV

My phone started to ring so I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask,

"Marina? Its me John." John says, relief fills inside me.

"John! Is everyone ok?" I ask. I cant wait to see Ella again.

"Yea, but they took Ella." The relief turns into Anger,

**Hope you enjoyed! Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I would like to thank Rikki8528, Marina3Eight and Guest for reviewing! Now for the questions!**

**- How they got money, well Nine had money and gave some to Eight.**

**- Before the mogs could get there bodies, The cops or whatever took them. **

**-And they found a door to get out XD**

**-For the stories Navrina all the way, shadow of the moon and Pretty little liars ones I am deleting! The rest I am keeping.**

**Also I have the numbers ONLY to Eleven, so my charector Eleven will be in this story.**

**Also the POVS I will mostley be doing at the moment is Sam, John, Marina, Nine, Unknown POV and Maggie. Also here is a tiny spoiler: I have my own Five. You willl see about what boy Five this Five is a girl :D Now without further ado lets begin! Lets start off with John!**

**JOHN POV**

"Yea but they took Ella." I say, there is no reply.

"H-ere's Ma-ren." She says, so it not Six who died, it was either Nine, Eight or Five. It is most likely Five didnt die because of my vision, so either Eight or Nine.

"John?" I hear Six's voice.

"Hey, I heard about Ella, where is she?" She asks, I think about that.

"Mog base somewhere." I say, Adam shrinks down into his seat.

"Well, I need to go, Stanley and Marina are kinda fighting over who should kill Cody." She says, So Eight is the one that died? How? He was one of the strongest garde there was! I hang up, Adam looks at me.

"Eight died." I say, his expression is blank.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He says, i nod.

We look around for Sam, Sarah, Malcolm and BK. I hear barking, so I turn around to see BK.

"BK!" I say, he comes to me. Adam comes to him.

"Is this your chimeare? Because I have some more in my car!" He says, more chimeare? We both go and follow Adam.

Unknown POV

I sit here, waiting to see who will come down this hallway next. It was three years ago they found me. When they killed my cepan, Kallie. When they brought in a boy named Cody, experimented on him and gave him some of my legacies. When they replaced me. I see a person walking down the hallway, They have a black hood stop at my cell door. The person takes off the hood to reveal a girl, about 16 years old with brown hair and eyes, she has coloured strikes in her hair. She takes a key out of her pocket and unlocks the cell door. She helps me up, my blond hair has some dried up blood in it.

"Who are you?" I ask, she looks at me.

"I am number Eleven, what Number are you?" She asks me in a spanish accent. I see she has a tannish look skin tone.

"Five, I didnt know there was Eleven people." I say, she shrugges.

"They probably found out about Ten, but none knew about me." She replies. I nod.

"Where are we going?" I ask, she points down this hallway.

"To the others, all I know is that Ten is in this base though. But there is no time to find her, we need to leave." She says, I nod again. I start to run but Eleven stops me.

"I can teleport you know." She says. I nod AGAIN. She takes my hand and we teleport to... Cuba?

"Why are we here?" I ask. She shrugges.

"First place I could think of, by the way, call me Marlene." She says. I laugh, I guess this is it. Time to reunite with the others.

**So here you go guys, Girl Five and Eleven are like, BESTIES! See you all later!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! PREVIEW!

**Hey guys! Sorry for no update, This is not an update either, but its a tiny preview. I am still writing the chapter. So here it is!Hope you like it! This is based off Maggies POV**

"It makes me think of the numbers Seven and Eight." He says, Seven AND Eight?

"Are um... you and Marina, uhh.. well... friends? If you... guys are... could you umm, maybe talk to her for me?" He says with a sheepy smile. I grin at him.

"Joe... are you in looovvvee?" I say, teasing him, he starts to blush. I fake punch him,

"Sure, Ill talk to her for you. She gave me her cell number." I say walking out of the room.

**There it is, please tell me wat you think of the preview:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing Marina3Eight and ! I havent updated for a little now because well, CHRISTMAS IS COMING! For me it is 6 days until christmas! For some of you it may be longer, shorter or... TODAY! Merry Christmas! Now without further ado, lets begin!**

**Maggie POV**

I leave there table. It seems Marina and Stanley have some kind of problem with this Cody kid. I sit back down at our table. Here there is mostly... Angela and Hannu fighting, Joseph making Jokes and me reading. The wind blows my reddish orangish hair in my face. I pull it into a braid. Joseph gets up.

"Well, since were done. Lets leave." he says. We all nod and get up and start to move. We all get in a motel so we get a room for four. Joseph walks in his room. I also walk into mine so I can take off my tights. When I do I see a scar on each of my legs. They both have diffeent scars on them. I start to rub them, They feel nice, this scar brings like a memory back to me. Two. Just the number two? Why that? Joseph barges into my room, he has a arm of a tiger.

"I was laying down and this happened." He says. I look at it in shock. After a phew moreminutes it turns back to his normal arm. He sighs in relief.

"Joe, do you have scars on your legs?" I ask, he nods.

"It makes me think of the numbers Seven and Eight." He says, Seven AND Eight?

"Are um... you and Marina, uhh.. well... friends? If you... guys are... could you umm, maybe talk to her for me?" He says with a sheepy smile. I grin at him.

"Joe... are you in looovvvee?" I say, teasing him, he starts to blush. I fake punch him,

"Sure, Ill talk to her for you. She gave me her cell number." I say walking out of the room. I walk into the living room to see a huge mess with Angela and Hannu standing in the middle of it. I stand there with my hands on my hips. They look at each other and back at me.

"She did it!" Hannu yells. Angela's face gets red. I mean REALLY red. That's when They get into a fight. The usual.

**Sorry for the short chapter, Ill make the next one longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey** guys, well... Christmas Eve is TOMORROW, Thanks for reviewing Marina3Eight. And Guest, I really don't care what you say. I am not the best at English writing cause I am French, Spanish and Romanian. So you can bring all the hate reviews you want, I. Wouldn't. Care. Now without further ado, let's begin.**

**Five/Karley**

Eleven takes us to the airport to bring us to America instead of teleporting, it me feelme sick. We get on the plane and take our seats, I keep my eyes open to make sure no Mogs are on board. So far there's none. That's when I see a boy, blond hair with golden curls in it. Beside him is a other boy with brown hair, a girl with blond hair and a... MOGADORIEN?.. Oh and behind him is a man with a beard XD.

Eleven see's the mogadorien, there is a seat next to me, he could sit next to me, but blond boy sits next to me instead. He is wearing shorts, I try to see if he has the scars and then he looks at me.

"Hi." he says, I look at him in the eyes.

"Hi." I reply back, if only I had mind reading. I have mind control. Won't work for this one though.

"Hey, you remind me of someone." He says, now he does say it, he reminds me of one of the boys on the ship. I think he was Four.

"Yea, you do too." I say back. It can't be four, I turn my head away from him, I **am** still hiding my scars, who knows if he could be working for th mogadoriens, espeicially if here's one traveling with them! The pilot comes on speaker.

"Hello passengers, we are going to take off now, so please buckle up your seat belts." He says, wow, what a message.

xxx

After we got off the plane I have a feeling someone is following us, I look behind Eleven and I to see the blond head girl.

"Uhh, Hi. I'm Sarah, I was wondering if you guys had a car my friends and I could borrow?" She asks, unfortunetly we don't have a car either.

"Sorry, we also don't have a car." Eleven says, her face lights up as she has an idea.

"Why don't you guys travel with us?" She says, we shrug. We start to follow her to her friends. Once we get there I see Blond boy, browny, oldy, puppy and mog boy. What have we gotten ourself into?

K guys sorry for the short chapter! Please review and guest, send all the hate you want!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! How was your Christmas? Mine was AWESOME! Thanks for the reviews Guests and Marina3Eight. Now, I forgot what happened in the other chapter so I red the end of it and I laughed a little when Five said oldy, puppy and mog boy, so with further ado. Lets begin.**

**John POV**

Sarah comes back with the two girls from the plane. We all stare at her confused

"They don't have a car either, so they are travelling with us. Plus, I'm not the only girl now." She says and we nod. I look at the two girls, they both have loric pendants. Why? Are they one of us? We already found everyone.

"What are you looking at?" The blond one asks. I look at her in the eyes.

"The pendants on your neck, where did you get them?" I ask, not showing my pendant.

"Why should we tell you? I would tell you if you tell me why you are bringing along pale face here?" The blond one says, pale face? Adam? Does she mean Adam?

"He is a friend. Now for the pendants?" I say.

"Were best friends so I made us some pendants for our friendship." She says. she is definitely lying.

"Liar, I have one too." I say showing mine. Her eyes widen.

"Who are you? What Number?" She asks, she is a garde?!

"Four, who are you two?" I ask. The girl with brown hair smiles.

"I'm Eleven, that's Five." We all freeze, there is a Eleven? Most importantly... A OTHER FIVE?

"Impossible, we all ready met up with Five!" Sam says. Five or whoever this is freezes.

"That wasn't Five, it was a human boy named Cody, they caught me three years ago, brought in Cody and they experimented on me, and on Cody. They gave Cody my legacies... of what I know of. He was sent to kill you guys." BecameShe says, Eleven goes to comfort her, she smiles at her.

"At least we know now right?" I say, but then Malcolm speaks up.

"Last what I knew of, when all you kids got out of the ship, there was two Fives, they were twins, boy and girl, both special. They couldn't choose witch one to be Five so they chose both. So, Cody is your twin brother you never knew of, when you guys was going on the ship, they made you both forget you were siblings." He says, Five stares at him in disbelief.

"If that's true, they probably brainwashed him." She says. I start to think about my vision. With Five at the side of Setrakus Ra, if this is true, Setrakus thought there's only ten of us, not including new Five, our future can now change. We have a chance to win this war.

Marina Pov

Maggie was really nice, but one of her friends, looked so much like Eight, I saw him looking at me at the corner of his eye, if it was Eight, he would come up to us. Maggie became friends with us, if I need someone to talk to, it's her. Six and Nine are really hard to talk to right now. I get out of my bed and walk down the stairs. Six gives me looks like she is worried about me. Nine can't even look at me sometimes. I know what there thinking, that poor weak Marina is sad, heartless. But, well I am sad, but I want revenge, revenge on the Mogs, on Five. And most importantly... Setrakus Ra. I walk over to the door.

"I'm going out." I say before leaving. I walk out the door. And start to cry. Why did he have to die? I head out towards the Hotel Maggie is at, this would be a good time to talk to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while I was busy... Even though I was on fanfiction I was too busy to wright. Thanks for Paragon Eight, Someone the world forgot, DarkAnubis27 and Marina3Eight for reviewing!**

**Answers to** reviews:

**- Someone the world forgot, sorry, English is my first language and I suck at it. Grammar is not my top priority.** Thanks** for reviewing though!**

**- DarkAnubis27, I don't care about haters! Just as long as people read it at least. Haters hate. Who cares! Your story is amazing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now without Further ADO.,.. Let's begin!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Marina3Eight! Who has been supporting me since e beginning!**

**Ella Point of View (Hehe.. She needed to be included!)**

I wake up in a room. I am laying on a bed. I see nothing but walls, no door. I look around a little more, to see a desk, with a glass of water on it. Where am I? This isnt the room I was in. I was in my room, in Nines Penthouse. One of the walls open, revealing Five. He lost one of his eyes. It looks like he has been crying.

"Five? Where is everyone else? Where am I?" I ask him, no reply.

"Five?" I say again. Still no reply.

"FIVE? ANSWER ME!" I yell at him.

"They got away." Is all he says. Got away? I look at his ankle, Four scars.

"Who died? Five, who died?" I ask him. He looks at the floor.

"I killed Eight." He whispers. Eight? The funny, suprising one? No, no, no ,no!

Before I get to say anything else he leaves the room. He kept the door open, so I get out of this room. Where am I?

"NINE, MARINA? SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yell.

**Sorry for the small chapter! Promise the next one will be longer! Review please!**


	8. Authors note

**Hey guys, no update sorry, well. Some people in the lorien legacies fandom are starting to think the fandom isn't safe anymore. On insta I've been getting thousands of PMs and stuff, this one photo is half a school, in Ohio, gone down. People think tornado. Some think explosion, but the loric fandom thinks mogadoriens and loric. Like, if it was a tornado then why isn't the other half of the school down? Like there is nothing on the roof. Also the crop circles. They have lorien legacies symbols. Check lorien_legacies_account, .guard, and i_am_number_seven on Instagram for more details. (The first one is me)**


End file.
